


Something fundamental

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [366]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Love, M/M, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthdays were not important in 221B Baker Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something fundamental

Birthdays were not important in 221B Baker Street.

Therefore John didn't expect anything special when he walked out of the bedroom on this year’s August 7th. No presents, no cake and most certainly no singing.

As expected, there was nothing special waiting for him. No presents, no cake and most certainly no singing. In fact not even Sherlock was there.

He did get a text though. Seven hours later. It said ‘Chasing suspect. Talk to Lestrade.’

At the Yard John met with Lestrade, who had no clue what Sherlock was on about. When no new information came, they went to have a late lunch.

Two hours later John got another text. ‘Arrest imminent. Come to the NT.’

Another two (slightly chaotic) hours later John and Sherlock were walking along the river until they ended up on the Golden Jubilee Bridge looking out on the Palace of Westminster and the Elizabeth Tower. 

John's gaze wandered from the view to Sherlock, “We left awfully quick. What’s going on? You didn’t even take time to gloat at Anderson.”

Sherlock stepped closer, pressed his front to John’s back so that John was caged in between the cold railing and a warm body, burrowed his nose in John’s hair and gently said, “This is more important.”

“This?”

“Fine. _You_.” John could feel him smile. “Happy Birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Wow. I haven't written anything in _ages_! Hello everyone :)
> 
> Well, someone special is celebrating his birthday today and while I was thinking about him and his wonderful wife and what really is important in life, this little fic jumped into my mind.  
> Everybody, think happy thoughts in his direction! :)
> 
> There seems to be some [debate](http://always1895.net/post/28887649071/watsons-birthday-august-7-1852) over John Watson’s date of birth.  
> I decided to go with August 7th because that’s my birthday as well. :D


End file.
